The purpose of this contract is to provide a report on oral contraceptives and breast cancer to the NICHD which will assist the Institute in its planning for future research as well as provide information on this issue to researchers and clinicians. The Institute of Medicine, National Academy of Sciences shall complete the following tasks: 1. Establish a panel of experts, provide panel members with background information on the relationship between oral contraceptives and breast cancer, and then convene the panel to determine the issues concerning oral contraceptives and breast cancer that need to be considered, reviewed and examined. The panel is to be comprised of approximately 10-15 members which may include but not necessarily be limited to experts in epidemiology, biology, gynecology, pathology, risk assessment, oncology and family planning. 2. Solicit a series of papers from national and international sources on various aspects of steroid hormones and breast cancer which could include: the accumulated epidemiologic literature; in vitro studies; human biologic markers for new in vivo studies; potential modifications of the design of epidemiologic studies to incorporate more fully the emerging concepts from biological and oncological research; implications for clinical practice and public information regarding oral contraceptives. 3. Hold a public meeting at which the solicited scientific papers will be presented. 4. Reconvene the panel of experts to discuss the solicited papers and the results of the public meeting, as well as other available information. Review the advantages and disadvantages of various policy options for oral contraceptives in the United States. 5. Prepare a report on the panel's review of policy options and its suggestions for future research and recommendations for practicing physicians. The report also shall contain the proceedings of the public meeting.